The present invention relates to a mirror support plate as well as to a mirror arrangement incorporating the mirror support plate.
Rear-view mirrors in vehicles generally comprise a mirror pane which is attached onto a mirror support plate. The mirror support plate may be a simple frame or a housing in which the mirror pane is attached fixedly or so it may be adjustable either manually or by motor. This mirror support plate is attached onto a holder which is in turn attached to the vehicle.
In order to replace damaged mirror panes or support plates it is known to detach the mirror support plate from the holder by way of a detachable chucking and sliding connection. For this purpose the holder has two plate-shaped border regions arranged in opposed relation. The mirror support plate has two ridges on its back from which extended projections are designed so that the border regions of the holder can be inserted between the back of the mirror support plate and the projections.
A rigid stop against which the inserted holder is interlockingly pressed is provided in the insertion direction toward the upper end of the mirror support plate. The inserted mirror support plate is then held on the holder by its own weight. The sliding connection described above is preferably made in the form of a chucking and sliding connection whereby the border regions of the holder are fixed in a frictionally engaged manner between the back of the mirror support plate and the projections. EP 0 609 508 B1 discloses such a mirror arrangement with chucking and sliding connection where projections and border zones are complementary, so that the mirror support plate can be installed on the holder from the front and can then be displaced in insertion direction.
Due to the vibrations which occur during operation of the vehicle, a simple chucking connection is disadvantageous because the mirror support plate is prone to move relative to the holder. In the worst case the chucking connection may fail. For this reason EP 0 799 744 B1 proposes on the one hand a wedge-shaped arrangement of the ridges and the border regions of the holder in order to ensure automatic centering as a result of its own weight. Alternatively, the instant invention proposes providing a receiving channel on the holder which is open toward the top. Anchoring ridges on the mirror support plate are designed to cooperate with the channel so that when the holder is inserted from below into the mirror support plate it is held in position.
Left and right mirror support plates, as now known, are different, that is different mirror support plates must be produced and kept in stock for the left and for the right vehicle side because of the above-mentioned chucking and sliding connection which is designed for only one direction of insertion. This is costly.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a mirror support plate with a chucking and sliding connection that can be used as a left-side as well as a right-side mirror support plate. EP 0 609 508 B1 discloses such a mirror arrangement with a chucking and sliding connection whereby the projections and border region are designed so as to complement each other, so that the mirror support plate can be installed from the front on the holder and can then be displaced in the insertion direction.
In particular due to the vibrations occurring in operation, a mere chucking connection is disadvantageous because the mirror support plate could then move relative to the holder. EP 0 799 744 B1 therefore proposes on the one hand to dispose the ridges and border regions of the holder in a wedge shape in order to thus ensure automatic centering as a result of their own weight. Alternatively, the instant invention proposes to provide a receiving channel open at the top into which anchoring ridges are configured in a complementary fashion to engage and hold the mirror support plate with the holder when the holder is inserted from below into the mirror support plate.
Left and right mirror support plates of the invention are constructed to be interchangeable by rotation around its axis. This means that the mirror support plate provided for the right vehicle side is identical with the one for the left vehicle side when rotated around its longitudinal and transversal axis. In known mirror support plates constructed for one direction insertion, different mirror support plates must be manufactured and stored for the left and right vehicle side due to the above-mentioned chucking and sliding connection. This is costly.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a mirror support plate with a chucking and sliding connection which can be used equally as a left and a right mirror support plate.
Another object of the invention is a mirror support plate which can be attached to a support by means of a chucking and sliding connection provided in that the mirror support plate has two ridges protruding from its back, each of which includes at least one projection which extends towards the other ridge in such manner that the border region of the holder can be inserted between the back of the support plate and the projection and is held in this position.
According to the invention, a mirror support plate is provided with a first elastic element and a second elastic element. The elastic elements are designed so that the holder may be inserted from either end of the support plate. During insertion, it engages and deforms the lower of the first and second elastic elements elastically in the direction of the back of the mirror support plate. The holder then moves into interlocking contact with the other or upper first and second elastic elements. The terms “upper” and “lower” refer here to the direction of insertion.
The holder can be inserted equally from one or the other end, in the direction of the two ridges, into the chucking and sliding connection. Depending on the direction of insertion, the uppermost one of the elastic elements in the insertion direction serves as a stop to delimit the insertion movement, i.e. the holder bears upon this upper elastic element. The other elastic element which is the lower one in the insertion direction, is deformed elastically downward by the holder as it is inserted and urged into position. With a completely inserted holder, the lower elastic element will snap back into its starting position or substantially into its starting position and, thus, fix the holder interlockingly in place. In an alternative embodiment the lower elastic element remains elastically deformed, even when the holder is completely inserted, so that it exerts an elastic force upon the holder which force acts to prevent the mirror support plate from sliding out of the holder. The holder is pressed advantageously against the projections of the lower elastic elements causing the frictional engagement of the chucking connection to thus be heightened. In either case a relative movement of the mirror support plate on the holder due to vibration is advantageously reduced.
The first and the second elastic element thus serve alternately, depending on the direction of insertion, one time as upper stop against the direction of insertion and the other time as lower force provider acting against any exiting movement of the holder against the direction of insertion. Thereby it is advantageously possible to provide only one mirror support plate for the left and the right vehicle side. Depending on the vehicle side, the mirror support plate is rotated around its axis by 180° and is attachable to the holder on either vehicle side. This action is possible because either of the elastic elements are able to function equally as the upper stop or the lower force transmitter. This is achievable as both of the elastic elements are elastically deformable allowing whichever is the lower one to be depressed as the holder is inserted.
The mirror support plate and/or the elastic elements are preferably made of plastic, as this reduces the cost of manufacture, and particularly, allows the elastic elements to have the desired deformation characteristics, i.e. spring hardness, etc. The mirror support plate and the elastic elements can advantageously be made in one piece and can thus be produced in one single forming process.
In an advantageous embodiment several projections extend from at least one ridge. The holder is preferably provided with a complementarily configured border region such as described in EP 0 609 508 B1. The chucking and sliding device described therein is incorporated to this extent in its entire content into the present application.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elastic elements have a projection on their upper inner end constructed to provide a stop. The projections of the lower elastic elements in the direction of insertion, engage behind the inserted holder when in the inserted position. The lower elastic elements are advantageously still elastically deformed when engaged with the completely inserted holder which allows the elastic force to first act against outward movement of the holder while urging it against the projections on the ridge. The structure is such that the chucking and sliding connection under continued elastic deformation of the lower elastic element is easily undone. The projection on the elastic element supports the holder both interlockingly and from sliding out. The projections on the elastic elements are designed so that movement of the holder against the direction of insertion exerts a sufficient force upon the lower elastic element to further deform the latter, and thus, free the holder for outward movement. In this manner, it is possible to simply pull the mirror support plate against the direction of insertion into the holder for removal from the holder.
The first and/or second elastic elements comprise several elastic elements, so that a twisting of the inserted holder around the vertical axis is prevented.